


Living It Up

by nerdwegian



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next to him, Clint starts whistling <i>Love In An Elevator</i>.</p>
<p>(Tumblr prompt: Elevator meeting.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Laura for the beta! <3
> 
> ...I hope nobody was expecting a plausible plot.

Phil yawns as he steps into the elevator, blindly jabbing at the button for the lobby. Working nights has never been his favorite, but he's had a bad sleep, so waking up is a little bit of a struggle presently.

He grows more alert when the elevator stops on the eleventh floor, however, angry shouts already audible before the doors open. Someone screams "Fuck you!" at the guy who steps into the elevator, and Phil's eyebrows draw together.

"You wish!" the guy shouts back, and then, as the doors slide shut, nods sharply at Phil. "Hi. Sorry."

Phil shakes his head and makes a vague _Hey, none of my business_ gesture, but then he notices the tear in the guy's t-shirt, going from his neckline and down towards his chest. "Hey, you okay?" he asks.

The guy's angry look dissipates a little, like he's pleasantly surprised that someone would actually ask. "Yeah. I'm good. Why?"

Phil gestures. "Your shirt is kinda..."

The guy looks down and notices the tear, and then groans, his head tipping back. "Great. Wonderful. Best evening ever."

The elevator stops with a whirring sound and a jolt than makes them both stumble momentarily.

"No," the guy says, holding up a finger, "wait-- _now_ it's the best evening ever."

*

After having checked and double checked and triple checked that the elevator is really dead and that the emergency call button doesn't do anything--because of course it doesn't--Phil slides down the wall and resigns himself to being late for work.

"Don't you have a cell phone or something?" the guy asks.

"Don't you?" Phil asks back, challenging, but keeping his tone light.

The guy shrugs. "Fair point." Then he sits down next to Phil and sticks out his hand. "I'm Clint."

"Phil," Phil says, shaking Clint's hand. "So. You look like you're having an eventful night?"

He's mostly trying to make small talk, but Clint looks at him as if he's grown three heads and it's the best sight Clint's ever seen. "You could say that," he says, a smile tugging at his lips.

Phil thinks about the angry shouting that had followed Clint into the elevator and makes a guess. "Boyfriend?"

"Oh jeez no," Clint says quickly, "just, uh, just you know, I met him at a bar and was hoping for some action, you know?"

"No action, I take it?"

"Not the kind I'm into," Clint says, grinning winningly. "I'm a simple guy. I'm usually happy with a blowjob."

Phil has the mad, crazy impulse to offer Clint one, because Clint's hot and Phil's suddenly reminded of how long it's been since he got laid last. Still, he clamps his lips shut, because he's just not that forward. "Sorry it didn't work out," Phil says instead.

Clint gives him this really weird look, before his grin turns into a smirk that's--Phil fights a blush rising--that's definitely a come-on. "S'okay," Clint says, "though if you really wanna help me out, you know, I wouldn't say no."

"Um," Phil says, looking away awkwardly. He's not that forward--but apparently Clint is.

Next to him, Clint starts whistling _Love In An Elevator_.

"Yeah, okay," Phil says, before he can think too hard about it, looking back to meet Clint's eyes again.

Clint stops whistling and scoots closer, languid grin back on his face. "Didn't think that one would actually work."

"Apparently I'm easier than I thought," Phil mumbles, cheeks heating as Clint reaches for his fly. Phil's dick is already fattening, and even though his heart is beating overtime in his chest, the feeling of disbelief that he's actually doing this surging through him, Phil can't really deny the thrill of it, either. He's never been much for casual sex, but with the way Clint's palming his dick, Phil's reconsidering.

"I, uh, I thought I was supposed to help you out?" Phil manages.

"You will," Clint says easily, confidently, before he reaches into Phil's boxers, pulling out his dick and giving it a couple of pumps to help it firm up. "Nice," he says, which nobody's ever told Phil's dick before, and he's just wondering how to respond--Thank you?-- when Clint bends down and sucks the head into his mouth.

"Oh god," Phil blurts out, legs twitching with the sensation. Clint's mouth is warm and wet and he licks around the head a couple of times, before taking Phil deeper, immediately sucking with vigor.

Clint's a really good cocksucker, and Phil's orgasm is already building. It would be embarrassing, but it feels too good for Phil to care. Clint takes him deep, most of the way to deepthroating already, and Phil's head thumps back against the wall. The whole situation is surreal and dizzying, and he groans when Clint does something with his tongue that's making Phil see stars.

Clint's hand twitches where it's resting at the root of Phil's cock, like he wants to answer, but doesn't actually want to let Phil's cock out of his mouth long enough to do so. Phil's okay with that, because Clint is a _really goddamn good cocksucker_ , and Phil places a hand at the nape of Clint's neck, resisting the urge to push with everything he's got.

Clint moans around his cock then, takes Phil deep, and when Phil's cock hits the back of his throat again, Clint makes this little noise--this little almost-choked off grunt--that sets every nerve ending Phil has on fire. He's coming into Clint's mouth before he even has a chance to properly warn the guy. Clint, because apparently he's some crazy porn dream come to life, doesn't even object or pull off or gag or anything, he just swallows everything down, and it's definitely the hottest thing that's ever happened to Phil.

Panting lightly, Phil feels like his vision's gone soft around the edges when Clint pulls off his cock, giving the head a couple of extra sucks on the way, to get every last drop. It's making Phil shiver.

"Hair trigger," is the first thing Clint says when he's done smacking his lips, which--hey!

"No," Phil says lamely, brain not completely onboard for figuring out a better comeback yet, but seriously though--he wasn't _that_ quick.

Clint laughs, and Phil's face heats again. "Shut up, it's been a while, and you're too damn good at that."

Clint shrugs easily. "What can I say. It's a gift."

"I thought I was supposed to help you out?" Phil says, repeating himself from earlier now that Clint's mouth is free to respond.

Clint leans back against the wall, slumps down and opens his fly, gesturing grandly at his crotch. "Have at it."

Heart still beating faster than normal, Phil tugs at Clint's pants until his hard dick springs free. "Just, you know, I don't--I don't normally do this," Phil says, feeling awkward about it, but still needing to clarify.

"That thought genuinely never occurred to me," Clint says, sounding amused.

"Just so we're clear about that," Phil murmurs, and takes Clint into his mouth.

It takes approximately fifteen seconds for Phil's jaw to start protesting--yet another reminder of how long it's been--but Clint's warm and solid in his mouth, with a vein running up the underside that Phil can _feel_. He wants to trace that vein with his tongue, see what it'll do to Clint, so he does. Clint grunts above him and shifts his hips, and Phil doesn't grin widely in triumph only because his mouth is otherwise occupied.

Sucking dick isn't difficult, but doing a good job of it apparently isn't muscle memory. Phil has to focus on the task, digging deep to find all his old tricks. Thankfully, Clint seems to appreciate them, each flick of Phil's tongue punctuated with a barely-there twitch of Clint's hips and a sharp intake of breath or a breathy moan.

Phil can't take Clint too deep. It's been too long, and Phil's out of practice. He's not as neat as Clint, either. Saliva escapes from the corners of his mouth to run down Clint's shaft, but he just uses the moisture to help out with his hand, hand moving up and down along the parts of Clint's shaft he can't fit into his mouth.

"Hey," Clint says, pushing off the wall to lean forward. "Hey, hey," and Phil has to pull off, not really wanting to, but also unwilling to go on in case he's doing something wrong.

"Hey," Clint says again when Phil meets his eye.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" Clint asks, face flushed and eyes bright.

Phil's nonplussed. "Uh...?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" Clint asks again, smiling now.

Phil's eyebrows creep upwards. He can't help it, it seems like a very odd and random question to ask in the middle of receiving a blowjob.

Clint shrugs, clearly seeing Phil's confusion. "You're hot and you give good head, and you didn't freak out or punch me in the face when I propositioned you in an elevator."

Phil blinks. "Okay. Yeah. Sure."

Clint grins widely. "Awesome. Cool. How about this Friday? I can maybe meet you in the lobby at like eight?"

"Sounds good," Phil agrees, and is momentarily taken aback by how hoarse his voice is.

"Awesome," Clint says, leaning back against the wall again. "Carry on."

Phil takes a moment to realize that this is definitely the craziest thing that's ever happened to him--but he also finds that he doesn't really mind. Something like cautious giddiness spreads in his chest and he bends down again to suck Clint's cock back into his mouth.

Above him, Clint goes back to whistling _Love In An Elevator_.

End.


End file.
